Nirvana
by saiyans-love94
Summary: YAOI VxG tylko dla fanów yaoi :) i dorosłych, inspirowane filmem "Brokeback Mountain". Bulma i Chichi wpadają na niecodzienny pomysł, jednak nikt nie spodziewał sie, takiego zwrotu akcji ..co przyniesie wyjazd Goku i Vegety w bezludne miejsce, co odkryją, co zmieni się w ich relacjach..? UWAGA: zawiera sceny erotyczne, YAOI, nie dla homofobów ;)
1. Chapter 1

Na stole stały dwie filiżanki z niebieskim motywem kwiatowym, koło nich talerzyk w podobnym wzorze, na którym poukładane były jeszcze ciepłe ciasteczka. -Dobrze, że w końcu sie spotkałyśmy, chwila relaksu dobrze nam zrobi-sięgnęła po jedno z ciastek Chichi. -Masz rację, nic tylko praca i praca, mam już tego dosyć, a przede mną jeszcze jeden ważny projekt. -Widzę, że firma dobrze się trzyma. -Tak, nie moge narzekać na brak klientów, dlatego i pracy jest sporo, ale nic, przejdźmy do innych rzeczy, jak tam u ciebie? -Nie za dobrze-westchnęła Chichi, niekiedy chciałabym mieć normalną rodzinę, wiesz o co mi chodzi, normalnego męża, który będzie pracował w normalnej pracy z normalnymi ludźmi, a mu tylko walki w głowie, dobrze, że Gohan tak wiele odziedziczył po mnie, niestety jak to chłopak bierze przykład z ojca i to mnie nie pokoi-zdmuchnęła znad herbaty resztki pary. -Wiem o co ci chodzi, Vegeta też często doprowadza mnie do szału, nigdy nie powiedział mi nic miłego, nawet nie mówi mi po imieniu, tylko ciągle to "kobieto!" , poza tym cały dzień przesiaduje w tej swojej komorze i trenuje-wzięła łyk.-Mam dla ciebie propozycję, myślę, że ci się spodoba, nie wiem tylko jak inni na to zareagują-uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo Bulma. -CO!-krzyknęli jednocześnie nie dowierzając w to co usłyszeli. -Kobieto, chyba nie myślisz, że na to pójdę- powiedział jasno i stanowczo Vegeta. -Chichi, ja i wypasanie owiec, to naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł-drapał się po głowie Goku. -Bez dyskusji, już czas byście zaczęli zachowywać się jak normalni mężczyźni, nauczycie się odpowiedzialności i zaradności, przeżyjecie coś innego niż tylko te wasze walki, a przy okazji coś zarobicie, widzicie same plusy!-z entuzjazmem podsumowała Chichi. -To absurd,miałbym wytrzymać tyle czasu z tym idiotą, chyba nie mówisz poważnie-odwrócił się na pięcie straszy Sajan. -Vegeta! To nie prośba tylko warunek, jeśli się nie dostosujesz, możesz nie wracać do domu. -Tak samo z tobą Goku, czas nauczyć się normalnego życia. -Przecież nie brakuje nam pieniędzy, wygrywamy każde zawody, więc w czym problem?-próbował ratować się Goku. -Dosyć tego, wiesz, że nie chodzi tu tylko o pieniądze, nie próbuj się wykręcać! Goku spuścił głowę, jego argumenty sie skończyły, zresztą i tak nic by nie wskórał. -Cholerne kobiety, zawsze mają jakiś problem, robię to pierwszy i ostatni raz . -Dlaczego akurat teraz wpadły na coś takiego?-zastanawiał się Goku- Może chcą się nas pozbyć. -Istotnie Kakarot, ostatnio była na mnie wściekła nawet nie wiem o co, może po prostu chce sie odgryść, a ciebie najwidoczniej ma dosyć. -Hmm...-spuścił głowę Goku. -Mówię ci Kakarot kobiety są gorsze niż myślisz raz milutkie, a drugi raz mogły by cię zabić, nie daj się zwieść, zresztą na co nam one, sami damy sobie rade, może nawet wyjdzie nam to na dobre, odetchniemy od nich. -Może masz racje- spojrzał na niego Goku, był pod wrażeniem rozmowności Vegety. Kierowali się na drugi peron, na plecach mieli duże torby podróżne. -To bez sensu, dlaczego mamy jechać pociągiem, skoro moglibyśmy polecieć? -Słyszałeś, mamy zachowywać się jak " normalni mężczyźni" , czy ja wyglądam na nie normalnego! - zirytował się Vegeta. Pociąg był jak zwykle przeludniony, na szczęście znaleźli dwa wolne miejsca w jednym z przedziałów. Siedzieli na przeciwko siebie, Vegeta między, starszą kobietą, która najwidoczniej zainteresowała się jego osobą, zerkając ciągle w jego kierunku, co widząc po minie Vegety bardzo go irytowało, z drugiej strony jakby tego było mało, spał mężczyzna, który zdawał się mieć dziwne sny, podskakując od czasu do czasu, po czym śpiąc dalej, chrapiąc przy tym wcale nie cicho. Goku zaś, miał zaszczyt poznać miłego lecz gadatliwego turystę, który to opowiadał mu o jego jakże interesującej podróży, z każdym nawet najmniejszym szczegółem. Goku uśmiechał się tylko i kiwał głową tak jakby interesowało go to co mówi, drugim okiem patrzał na Vegetę i kokietującą go panią. Nie potrafił powstrzymać się od delikatnego, skrytego uśmiechu. W końcu, podróż dobiegła końca. Goku i Vegeta wyskoczyli z pociągu na małej stacji, nikt inny prócz nich nie wysiadł. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dotarli do małego, drewnianego domku, otoczonego z każdej strony lasami i pagórkami. Zapukali, drzwi otworzył mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku. -Witam, spodziewałem się was, wejdźcie. Weszli do pokoju, przywitał ich stary pies rasy border collie, Goku poklepł go po głowie, po czym przeszli wąskim korytarzem do małego pokoju. Stał tam mały stolik, koło niego kominek, wszystko przystrojone owczą wełną. Usiedli, pani domu przyniosła herbaty i ugościła ich ciepło. -Zapewne nie znacie jeszcze wszystkich szczegółów dotyczących waszej pracy, prawda? -Niezupełnie. -Około 9 km stąd, znajduje się pastwisko, mam tam duże stado owiec, poprzedni pracownicy wczoraj wyjechali, jest to praca sezonowa, jedni wracają, następni przychodzą, najważniejsze jest byście byli na miejscu i zaganiali owce nocą do zagrody, jest to konieczne z powodu wilków. Zresztą wszystko zobaczycie na miejscu. Mam dla was dwa konie, byście mogli tam dojechać, prowiant jest na miejscu. Jakieś pytania? Spojrzeli się jeden na drugiego po czym przecząco pokiwali głowami. -W takim razie pozostaje mi życzyć wam miłej pracy. Wpakowali na konie swoje bagaże, Vegeta gwałtownie wskoczył na jego grzbiet nie spodziewając sie nagłego ruchu. Dzięki interwencji Goku, książe Sajan nie wypadł z siodła. -Ciii koniku, spokojnie, przestraszyłeś się? On tylko tak strasznie wygląda- głaskał go po pysku, Vegeta tylko przewrócił oczami. -Możemy jechać?!- Mruknął. Goku uśmiechnął się i wsiadł na swojego konia. Dotarli na miejsce, był tam jeden duży namiot i miejsce na ognisko. Kilka pustych puszek po konserwach, wskazywało na to, że ktoś niedawno opuścił to miejsce. Było widać stamtąd dużą zagrodę, a w niej owce. Goku zszedł z konia wypakowując swoje rzeczy, Vegeta poszedł załatwić swoją potrzebę w pobliskie krzaki. Był już późny wieczór. -Tylko jeden namiot?- zapytał Vegeta zapinając rozporek. -Zmieścimy się, jest duży... znalazłem prowiant, umieram z głodu. -Jak zawsze-westchnął. Siedzieli przy ognisku, jedząc to co znaleźli. -Nie wytrzymam tu o samych puszkach. -Zawsze możemy coś upolować, damy radę to tylko kilka miesięcy- jak zawsze pozytywnie odparł młodszy Sajan. -Aż kilka miesięcy. -Spójrz na to z innej strony, możemy robić to co chcemy i nikt nie marudzi, że za późno wróciliśmy do domu- Goku wstał, ziewając. -Idziesz spać? Jutro ważny dzień. -Idź, ja jeszcze posiedzę.-Vegeta wpatrywał się w ogień. Goku kiwnął głową po czym udał się do namiotu. Szybko zasnął, musiał być wykończony, słyszał, że coś gramoli się do namiotu, było kompletnie ciemno, Vegeta nadepnął na jego nogę. -Au, mógłbyś trochę uważać. -Coś taki delikatny, myślałem, że śpisz. -Spałem. Wodził ręką po całej powierzchni. -Nie masz więcej kołder? -Być może ty masz, gdybyś chciał je wypakować. -Nieważne, dobranoc.- pociągnął do siebie jego nakrycie, odkrywając jego bok. Goku tylko westchnął przysuwając się, bliżej tak by przykryć się z powrotem- to będzie ciężka noc. 


	3. Chapter 3

Słońce raziło jego oczy nie pozwalając dłużej spać, poczuł zapach pieczeni, wydrapał się z namiotu, na zewnątrz spostrzegł Goku siedzącego przy ognisku, trzymał coś w ręce. Vegeta podszedł bliżej. -Hej, wiesz która godzina? -Tak się składa, że nie. -Wyprowadziłem już owce, jutro twoja kolej- wręczył mu kij z nabitą na niego dużą rybą. -Smacznego. Vegeta zaskoczony wziął śniadanie i usiadł na jednym z pni. -Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz gotować. Skąd ją wziąłeś? -Niedaleko jest jezioro, możesz się tam umyć. -Sugerujesz coś? Goku uśmiechnął się tylko, patrząc jak pochłania swój posiłek. -Chyba mogę do tego przywyknąć. -Nie myśl, że będę robił to codziennie. -Kakarot, chyba wiesz, że masz swoje obowiązki względem mnie, jestem w końcu księciem wszystkich Sajan pamiętasz... -Tak, a ja jestem jedynym czystej rasy Sajanem, który został, wiem, już to mówiłeś, szanuje twój status, ale pamietaj, że nie jesteśmy już na "Vegecie", nie możesz mi rozkazywać. -Wmawiaj sobie co chcesz. -Co będziemy dziś robić?- zmienił temat Goku. -A co możemy? Tutaj nic nie ma. -Zawsze znajdzie się miejsce na mały pojedynek- uśmiechnął się młodszy Sajan. Byli wykończeni, choć ich walka nie trwała długo. -Musimy wracać, trzeba zagonić owce z powrotem do zagrody. -Niech będzie, ale następnym razem się nie wykręcisz. Spełnili swój obowiązek zamykając i licząc każdą z podopiecznych. -Pójdziemy złowić jakąś kolacje, wiesz, że jestem głodny. -W porządku, zajmij się tym, ja wezmę kąpiel. -Vegeta! Znowu to samo, nie jestem twoim sługą- z pewnego względu Vegeta lubił jego poirytowanie i niewinny wyraz twarzy, stanowiący jedną odmianę od ciągłego śmiechu. Postanowił, że musi robić to częściej. -Ależ jesteś, nawet nie wiesz jak delikatnie cię traktuję, powinieneś być mi wdzięczny- lubił mieć władzę nad swoimi poddanymi, nie zaznał jednak wiele z tej przyjemności odkąd musiał być posłuszny Freez'ie. -Dziękuję za twoją łaskawość, zrobię to tylko dlatego, że jesteś kiepski w łowieniu a mój żołądek nie pozwala mi długo czekać. Goku szybko rozebrał się zanim zrobił to Vegeta i wskoczył do wody po swoją ofiarę. Vegeta patrzał na niego przez chwilę, uraziły go jego słowa "jesteś kiepski w łowieniu", musiał się tego nauczyć, ale dziś nie miał na to ochoty, rozebrał się i zanurzył w wodzie. Oparł się rękoma o brzeg jeziora i podziwiał wyczyny swojego "sługi". Czuł przynależność Goku do siebie, czuł, że go posiada jednak nie zupełnie, denerwował go jeden fakt, iż Kakarot nie czuł tego samego. Według niego łączyła ich tylko jedna rzecz -rasa- byli jedynymi w swoim rodzaju. Vegeta chciał zmienić jego stosunek do swojego księcia. Ognisko było jednym z głównych źródeł światła, otaczała ich ciemność, zjedli swoje ryby i kilka konserw. Vegeta przez cały czas przyglądał się swojemu towarzyszowi, zawsze uważał Goku za niskiej klasy Sajana, bez honoru, bez instynktu. Znał go już wiele lat i jego zdanie ulegało zmianom, przypominał sobie co razem przeżyli, ile razy walczył u jego boku. W głębi duszy wiedział, że to co o nim sądzi nie jest prawdą. Goku był jedyną wartą jego uwagi osobą, godnym przeciwnikiem, nikt inny nie posiadał takiej siły, wytrwałości i zamiłowania do walki. Był zadowolony, że Kakarot był jedynym prócz niego Sajanem. -Coś nie tak? Wyrwał go z zamyślenia łagodny głos. -Co miało by być nie tak? -Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz- widział jak Vegeta się w niego wpatruje. -Choć spać już późno- Goku pokiwał głową. -Tym razem weź swoją kołdrę, w nocy nie jest zbyt ciepło. -Jeżeli zechcesz mi ją przynieść. -Vegeta!- Znów ten niewinny, a zarazem wściekły wzrok, za każdym razem wywołuje on na jego ustach uśmiech. -To tobie to przeszkadza, a nie mi, prawda? -W zasadzie...- cicho wymamrotał Goku. -Dobranoc- oznajmił Vegeta udając się do namiotu, zostawiając go na pastwę losu. 


	4. Chapter 4

Przetarł oczy, po raz pierwszy odkąd tam byli czuł się wyspany, był sam, okryty kołdrą, którą sam musiał sobie przynieść, ponieważ jego „księciu" się nie chciało. Zamierzał zakończyć swoje usługi i postawić go do pionu. Szukał swojego ubioru, lecz nie umiał go nigdzie znaleść. Powoli wyszedł z namiotu na zewnątrz, gdzie spotkało go miłe zaskoczenie: konie były napojone, owiec nie było w zagrodzie, a ich ubrania wisiały na drzewie. Ktoś prawdopodobnie zrobił pranie. Nie wierzył w to co widzi,czyżby Chichi postanowiła go odwiedzić? Nie, nie zdobyła by się na taki czyn. Vegety nigdzie nie było, lecz wiedział gdzie go znajdzie. Nie mylił się. Doszedł do jeziora i usiadł na brzegu, podziwiając zmagania Vegety, który najwyraźniej był zbyt zajęty by go zauważyć. Stał w wodzie, rozebrany do połowy, próbował naśladować Goku podczas jego połowu jednak nie skutecznie. Rozbawił go ten widok, gdyby nie jego burczący brzuch popatrzał by chętnie na tą niecodzienna scenę. Jednak w głodzie postanowił pomóc. Znalazł dwa długie patyki i zaczął ostrzyć ich końce. -Dobrze ci idzie ale pozwól, że ci trochę ulżę.-Goku wręczył mu zrobiony wcześniej kij. Vegeta zaczerwienił się lekko nie zauważył go wcześniej, jak długo tam był? Obserwował młodszego Sajana uważnie, kiedy ten wszedł do wody głębiej , stojąc z podniesionym nad wodą kijem wpatrując się w dno. -Długo będziesz jeszcze tak stał?-książe założył ręce na piersi. -Cii...patrz.-Szybkim ruchem wbił dzidę w dno, Vegeta ledwo się spostrzegł kiedy na patyku Goku pojawiła się duża ryba. -Widzisz! Teraz ty-Vegeta odprowadził go wzrokiem na brzeg, Goku usiadł ponownie patrząc na Vegetę. Po kilku próbach ryba pojawiła się na jego kiju. Piekli swoje zdobycze nad ogniem. -Dzięki Vegeta, zaskoczyłeś mnie dzisiaj. -Nie wiem o czym mówisz.-szorstkim głosem odparł mu starszy Sajan. Goku uśmiechnął się tylko, wiedział, że Vegeta nie lubi wyrażać swoich emocji, jednak za długo go znał by uwierzyć w jego obojętność. -Pojedźmy dzisiaj na przejażdżkę?-zaproponował. -Kakarot, wiesz, że nie znoszę tych ziemskich zwierząt. -Daj spokój Vegeta, dasz radę, zwiedzimy tylko okolicę i zajrzymy do owiec, w końcu to nasz obowiązek, prawda? -Hm, dobra ale pamiętaj, jak tylko spadnę z tej kobyły, to ciebie wykastruję własnoręcznie, zrozumiałeś? Oczy Goku zrobiły się większe, jeszcz nigdy nie słyszał takiej groźby, no cóż zaryzykuje. Uśmiechnął się szybko by ukryć zakłopotanie -W porządku. Podążali ścieżką prowadzącą w głąb lasu, słyszeli śpiew ptaków, stukot końskich kopyt i i szum wiatru wiejącego gdzieś w oddali. Nie wiedział, że może to być aż tak odprężające, Goku przez cały czas trzymał za wodze jego konia. -Możesz go już puścić, Kakarot. -A jak spadniesz?- Najwyraźniej wziął jego groźbę na bardzo poważnie. -Nie spadnę-Goku delikatnie rozluźnił rękę pozwalając Vegecie na w pełni samodzielną jazdę. Dojechali do końca drogi gdzie znajdowało się urwisko, za nim piękny widok na całą dolinę. Stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę. -Musimy jechać z powrotem, ściemnia się-Goku kiwnął głową nie odrywając wzroku od krajobrazu, po czym zawrócili konie. Robiło się coraz ciemniej i chłodniej. -Nie mamy całej wieczności-Vegeta spojrzał na Goku, następnie klepnął jego konia w zad. Ten ruszył z kopyta, prawie zrzucając z siebie jeźdźca. Vegeta lekko kopnął swojego w podbrzusze by pobudzić go do galopu, niedługo minęło zanim dogonił Goku. -Zwariowałeś? Był bym spadł. -Kto ostatni ten robi kolacje!-Vegeta ruszył jeszcze szybciej zostawiając go z tyłu. -To się jeszcze okaże-z uśmiechem dodał Goku po czym ruszył w ślady Vegety. Nie minęło wiele czasu zanim znaleźli się z powrotem na pastwisku. 


	5. Chapter 5

Goku, przegrał zakład, musiał więc zająć się kolacją, Vegeta w tym czasie postanowił zagonić owce z powrotem do zagrody. Spotkali się jak zawsze w tym samym miejscu przy ognisku, oboje mieli dla siebie coś specjalnego. -Widzę jakąś odmianę, chciało ci się ganiać za dziką świnią? -Nie chciałem się moczyć, zresztą znudził mi się smak ryby-Goku zerknął na Vegetę ze zdziwieniem. -A ty co tam masz? -Nie uwieżysz, niedaleko za zagrodą znalazłem wejście, wyglądało to jak jakiś schowek, musi należeć do właściciela, jest tam mnóstwo butelek, co tylko chcesz, najwidoczniej nasi poprzednicy świetnie się tu bawili, wiedziałem, że nikt nie wytrzymał by tu o suchej gębie. Łap-rzucił mu jedną z butelek. -To whisky, jest tam jeszcze sporo innych trunków. -Myślisz, że właściciel nie będzie miał nic przeciwko? -Nawet nie zauważy, zresztą myślę, że rzadko tu bywa. -Skoro tak mówisz. Koło nich leżały resztki kości. Siedzieli koło ogniska, obok nich butelki whisky. -Za to, że przeżyliśmy tutaj już tyle czasu, Kakarot i obyśmy wytwali do końca.-Stuknęli się butelkami, Goku wziął duży łyk, nie potrafił opanować się od skrzywienia, Vegeta obserwował go z uśmiechem, Goku nie był dobrym zawodnikiem do picia. -To nie sok Kakarot, wszystko musisz pić tak szybko, nie chce zanosić cię do namiotu. -Dam radę, myślę. -Kiedy ostatnim razem piliśmy? -Na pikniku u Bulmy, z tego co pamiętam-Goku wziął kolejny łyk. -Tak, musiałeś uważać na twoją kobiete, ta jędza na nic ci nie pozwala, moja zresztą podobnie, na szczęście poszliśmy do lasu. Twój mały, łysy przyjaciel nie wytrzymał kilku kolejek. Goku uśmiechnął się przypominając sobie całą sytuację. -Pamiętam, Yamcha musiał wskoczyć w najbliższe krzaki, nadal czuję ten zapach. Vegeta parsknął śmiechem. -Nawet mi tego nie mów. ~ Check it out, Going out, On the late night...~ Vegeta podał mu kolejną butelkę, nie spodziewał się, że ma tak silną głowę, siedzieli coraz bliżej siebie. Goku nakładał do niego więcej patyków i podtrzymywał ogień, był im potrzebny tylko do tego by cokolwiek widzieć, alkohol dostarczał wystarczająco dużo ciepła. ~ ... Looking tight, Feeling nice, It's a cock fight...~ Na jego policzkach lekki rumieniec, jego wielkie oczy teraz przymrużone, usta sięgające do butelki, jakby nasączone tym co się tam znajduje, zawsze tak wyglądał czy to tylko efekt uboczny trunku? Nie czuł się pijany, jednak myśląc o nim robiło mu się coraz cieplej. Potrząsnął głową by wybudzić sie z zamyślenia. -Mówiłeś serio kiedy mieliśmy tu jechać? -Co? -Powiedziałeś, że nie wytrzymasz tu tyle z tym "idiotą"-Goku patrzał ciągle w stronę ognia. Vegeta spojrzał na niego, myśląc o co mu chodzi, w końcu doszło do niego, że powiedził coś takiego przed wyjazdem. -Wiesz, że musiałem mieć jakieś argumenty, dlaczego nie chcę jechać. Pomyśl, jesteś jedyną osobą z którą bym się na takie coś zdobył, myślisz, że wolałbym pojechać z łysogłowym, z tą zieloną fasolą lub przyszłym niedoszłym Bulmy? Goku uśmiechnął się delikatnie-Nie. -No właśnie-Vegeta wziął kolejny łyk. -Więc teraz nie żałujesz, że tu jesteś? -Jak mam być szczery, nie, mam przynajmniej spokój od tej niebieskowłosej jędzy. -Nie dogadujesz się z Bulmą? To dobra dziewczyna, spędziłem z nią prawie całe dzieciństwo, szczerze mówiąc była pierwszą dziewczyną jaką w życiu widziałem-uśmiechnął się -Mieliście się ku sobie?- Spytał Vegeta z lekkim szokiem. -Nie, była dla mnie jak siostra, zresztą później poznała Yamche. -A ty żałujesz, że tu jesteśmy? -Podobnie jak ty, wiesz jak to jest z Chichi, tutaj nareszcie czuje się wolny, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię. ~ Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck...~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Brał kolejene pociągnięcia z prawie pustej już butelki. To prawda, chciał żeby należał do niego, chciał by traktował go jak swojego księcia, wykonywał jego polecenia, ale czy zawsze myślał o nim w ten sposób, a może to tylko whisky tak na niego działało? Nie wiedział co ma myśleć, zauważył, że jego spodnie zrobiły się węższe w kroczu. Co się ze mną dzieje!? ~ ... Don't touch, Back up, I'm not the one...~ Musiał wziąść jeszcze jedną butelkę, Goku zrobił to samo, nie liczyli ile już wypili, ich rozmowy stawały się coraz bardziej prywatne. Zaskoczyła go otwartość Vegety, mówił o uczuciach, emocjach, które zazwyczaj krył. -Kiedy ostastni raz uprawiałeś sex z tą megierą, Kakarot. -Nie obrażaj jej Vegeta wiem, że jest upierdliwa, uparta, krzykliwa... -Odpowiedź-Przerwał mu. Goku podrapał się po szyi, myśląc. -Nie pamiętam, Chichi rzadko jest chętna, to ja muszę interweniować, chociaż prawie zawsze wychodzi na to, że jestem jak Mistrz Roshi i mam wziąść zimny prysznic na ochłodzenie emocji. Czemu pytasz? -Nie chce być gorszy, mnie najczęściej nie ma, a ona pracuje, a jak do niej przyjdę drze się, że przychodzę tylko jak coś chce, może ma trochę racji-wypił kolejny łyk-zresztą i tak nigdy w pełni mnie nie usatysfakcjonuje, jest słaba jak większość ziemian. ~... Just let me have my fun tonight, Alright...~ Spojrzeli na siebie, nie wiedział, że siedzą aż tak blisko, czuł niemal jego oddech na twarzy, z bliska wyglądał jeszcze lepiej, chciał go dotknąć. Położył jedną rękę na jego policzku, jak ktoś tak delikatny może być tak silny. -Kakarrott...-Jeszcze nigdy nie wypowiedział jego imienia w ten sposób. -...Nigdy nie chciałeś do kogoś należeć? kogoś kto będzie walczył o ciebie? kto zawsze będzie z tobą i nigdy cię nie zostawi?...-mówił prawie szeptem, wodząc kciukiem po jego twarzy i ustach. Goku patrzał na niego jak zahipnotyzowany, nigdy nie czuł tak delikatnego dotyku, ciepła, troski... -Jesteś piękny, mówił ci to ktoś kiedyś-Rozszerzył jego usta kciukiem i zbliżył się do niego, musnął jego miękkie wargi, następnie przejechał językiem po ich dolnej lini, czując ostry smak niedawno pitej whisky, zaczął ją ssać, usłyszał cichy jęk z ust Goku, uciszył go wkładając język głebiej do środka, przemierzając jego wnętrze, połykając kolejne dźwięki, które trafiały prosto do jego pachwiny, napędzając go jeszcze bardziej. ~ I'm not here for your entertainment, You don't really want to mess with me tonight...~ Ręce Goku zaciskały się na jego włosach, ciągnąc go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, Vegeta uwolnił się z jego ust, całując wzdłuż szczęki w kierunku szyi gdzie zatrzymał sie, ssając i całując go namiętnie, kierował go powoli na ziemię, jego ręce schodziły delikatnie po jego bokach do talii gdzie zatrzymał się by rozwiązać pas, podczas gdy jego usta pracowały nad jego szyją, zniżając się do obojczyka. Goku podniósł swoje biodra pomagając mu ściągnąć z siebie spodnie. Vegeta złapał jego twardy narząd delikatnie masując i przesuwając po całej długości. -Aaah..Vegeta.!-jego ręce zaciskały się na jego karku, przyciągając go do siebie, tak, że ledwo mógł złapać oddech. Goku założył nogi na jego talii, sprawnie ściągając nimi spodnie Vegety. ~...Listen up it's just not happening...~ 


	7. Chapter 7

-Vegeta! Teraz!-Nie przypuszczał, że Goku będzie mu kiedyś mówił co ma robić, już na pewno nie w takiej sytuacji, nie obchodziło go w tej chwili nic poza nimi dwojga. Podniósł się na rękach ustawiając się pomiędzy jego biodra, silnym ruchem wszedł do środka co prawie powaliło go na ziemie, postanowił chwile poczekać, aż Goku przywyknie do nagłej zmiany, patrzał na niego z góry, jego szczęka i oczy były zaciśnięte, pierwszy raz widział go w ten sposób, wyglądał jeszcze piękniej, chciał mieć go częściej w tej pozycji, chcąc ulżyć mu w bólu całował jego wyeksponowany kark. Goku jednak oczekiwał czegoś innego co dał mu szybko do zrozumienia zaciskając nogi na jego talii mocniej tak, że wszedł głębiej, tym razem przyszła jego kolej na wydanie z siebie jęku. Vegeta chwycił go za nadgarski i pocałował ostatni raz zanim zaczął dawać z siebie wszystko co w jego mocy, wysunął się prawie całkowicie, po czym wszedł z powrotem, docierając do upragnionego przez Goku miejsca, trafiał na nie za każdym pchnięciem, powodując odejście go od zmysłów, krzyczał jego imię za każdym razem,co sprawiało, iż Vegeta czuł, że długo nie wytrzyma, chciał dojść razem z nim, uwolnił jeden z jego nadgarstków i chwycił za jego członka jeszcze raz, masując tym razem mocniej, zgodnie z rytmem pchnięć, wchodząc ostatnie kilka razy, krzyknęli jednocześnie padając na siebie nieprzytomnie. Vegeta przetarł oczy, obudził się w tym samym miejscu, w którym poprzedniej nocy zasnęli, spojrzał na około siebie leżały tam jeszcze puste butelki, Goku nigdzie nie było. Nie wierzył, że naprawdę to zrobili, jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak jak teraz, chciał znaleźć swojego partnera? kochanka? Jak miał go nazwać. Udał się w stronę jeziora z nadzieją, że tam go spotka. Istotnie, Goku siedział na brzegu wrzucając kamyki do wody, nie wyglądał na bardzo szczęśliwego, przez co uśmiech Vegety zniknął z jego twarzy, usiadł koło niego, w ciszy patrzyli przed siebie, postanowił, że poczeka na pierwsze jego słowo. Bał się tego co usłyszy, czyżby zrobił mu krzywdę, czyżby żałował tego co się stało? -Sporo myślałem, Vegeta-nie odrywał oczu od wody. -Naprawdę nie wiem jak to się stało, ale... uznajmy, że tego nie było. -Kakarot, jeśli w jakiś sposób cię skrzywdziłem...-Goku spojrzał na niego, w jego oczach widział coś czego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie spotkał, troskę, ból, strach? Westchnął odwracając wzrok z powrotem w kierunku jeziora. -Nie Vegeta... nie skrzywdziłeś mnie... to była... najlepsza rzecz jaką przeżyłem, ale...to po prostu nie miało prawa się zdarzyć rozumiesz?-Spojrzał na księcia-Jestem żonaty. "To była najlepsza rzecz jaką przeżyłem..." to zdanie chodziło mu po głowie, nawet nie słyszał reszty...zaraz "jestem żonaty"? To wszystko? Miał wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tej kobiety, która nawet z nim nie sypiała, nie interesowała się jego potrzebami, krzyczała na wszystko cokolwiek zrobił czy powiedział, nie potrafił w to uwierzyć jak można mieć taki szacunek do kogoś takiego? Goku spojrzał na jego przybitą twarz, gdy nagle trafiło do niego coś czego się nie spodziewał. -Ty tego nie żałujesz-To nie było pytanie, wiedział, że to prawda. Vegeta wstał i odszedł bez słowa. Obserwował odchodzącą sylwetkę Vegety. Chodziło mu po głowie setki pytań na, które nie znał odpowiedzi. Sądził, że Vegeta będzie się nim brzydził po tym co robili, tłumaczył sobie, że byli pijani i nie wiedzieli co robią, ale czy naprawdę tak było? Vegecie nigdy by na nim nie zależało, zawsze traktował go z poniżeniem, miał go za idiotę, czy to mogło się zmienić? Czy Vegeta wiedział co robi? Czy on sam wiedział co robi? To najlepsze co przeżył w życiu, nie skłamał, Vegeta dał mu coś czego nikt inny nie był w stanie, poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ciepła, miłości... -Cholera!-syknął sam do siebie, nie móc zebrać myśli. Musiał przypomnieć sobie całe to zdarzenie, jak do tego doszło, co mówił Vegeta. Złapał się za głowę-Tak! "...Nigdy nie chciałeś do kogoś należeć? kogoś kto będzie walczył o ciebie? kto zawsze będzie z tobą i nigdy cię nie zostawi?" -O co mu chodziło, był gotowy zrobić to wszystko dla niego? Była to pewnego rodzaju propozycja? Co dalej, powiedział coś jeszcze..."Jesteś piękny, mówił ci to ktoś kiedyś?" Oczy Goku rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania. -Musiał być pijany-pomyślał- wtedy wszystko zdaje się piękniejsze, prawda? Zaraz! Od pewnego czasu Vegeta dziwnie się zachowywał, ile razy złapał go na tym jak go obserwuje. Nie, nie mógł podobać się Vegecie, on nigdy nie zechciałby tak niskiej klasy Sajana, nawet jeżeli jest on od niego silniejszy. To jedna rzecz, której Vegeta nie cierpiał w Goku najbardziej, jego siły, tego, iż nigdy nie mógł go pokonać. Może to sprawiło, że chciał go posiąść w inny sposób? 


	8. Chapter 8

Jeszcze rano był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, teraz był rozdarty, nie wiedział co ma myśleć, przed oczami miał twarz Goku krzyczącego jego imię, odgłosy jęków i ekstazy, proszącego o więcej. Dlaczego to musiało się zmienić. -Pieprzony palant!-Całą siłą walną pięścią w skałę, rozsypując ją na pył. Złość szybko ustąpiła smutku, Vegeta padł na kolana -Dlaczego mi to robisz, Kakarot?- powiedział sam do siebie. Pozbierał się powoli i ruszył w drogę powrotną. Po głowie cały czas chodziły mu jego słowa "naprawdę nie wiem jak to się stało, ale... uznajmy, że tego nie było", "to po prostu nie miało prawa się zdarzyć". I w końcu "to była... najlepsza rzecz jaką przeżyłem", "jestem żonaty". Czy naprawdę jest to aż tak ważne? Rezygnacja z własnych przyjemności tylko po to by kogoś nie urazić, kogoś kto nie jest godny kogoś takiego jak on, kto się nim nie interesuje, nie ma do niego szacunku? Dlaczego więc on miałby mieć? Vegeta był w stanie dać mu o wiele więcej niż ta furiatka. Doszedł na miejsce, było już ciemno, wszedł do namiotu najciszej jak tylko umiał, by nie obudzić Goku, ten jednak czekał na jego powrót, Vegeta odwrócił się na drugi bok, leżąc nieruchomo. -Myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz-Vegeta otworzył oczy, miał nadzieje, że Kakarot już spał. -Vegeta...to co wczoraj... -Kakarot-przerwał mu-możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro? -Nie... musze wiedzieć, czy...czym się kierowałeś, co było tego powodem? -Alkohol, Kakarot, mogę już spać? -Nie, nie wykręcisz się, oboje wiemy, że nie byliśmy, aż tak pijani jak nam się wydaje, więc? Czy to była prawda...to co powiedziałeś?-Vegeta westchnął, wiedział, że Goku nie da za wygraną, odwrócił się spotykając jego wzrok. Nie mylił się, to nie alkohol kierował jego emocjami wczorajszej nocy, Kakarot był zaprawdę wspaniały. Jego czarne oczy skierowane były prosto na niego, jego twarz nabrała poważnego wyrazu. Vegeta próbował opanować swoją ekscytację, zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym westchnął ciężko. -Jakie to ma znaczenie, Kakarot, jesteś żonaty, to powinno ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Goku ptrzał na niego, wzrokiem zbitego psa. -Jednak, to prawda, uważasz, że jestem piękny, dlaczego dopiero teraz mi to mówisz? -Sam nie wiem, może dopiero teraz to do mnie dotarło, zresztą to i tak nieważne, idź spać-Vegeta próbował odwrócić się z powrotem na drugi bok, gdy Goku pociągnął go za rękę. -Vegeta...-znów ten wzrok, dlaczego za każdym razem czuł ciepło w kroczu, tylko na niego patrząc. -Było mi... naprawdę dobrze- uśmiechnął się do niego-mógłbyś...pocałować mnie jeszcze ten jeden raz? Obiecuję, że pozwolę ci iść spać. Przybliżył się powoli do Vegety, dotykając jego ust, książę nie mógł powstrzymać się od złapania go za włosy i przyciągnięcia do siebie, sprawiając, że pocałunek z delikatnego stał się bardziej zmysłowy, Goku rozłożył lekko usta, pozwalając mu wejść do środka, tym razem oddał pocałunek, naśladując Vegetę. Po dłuższej chwili, książe uwolnił go ssając delikatnie jego dolną wargę, po czym oderwał się od niego oddychając głęboko. -więc...-odksząknął cicho-dobranoc- Goku szybko odwrócił się na drugi bok. Vegeta patrzał przez chwilę przed siebie z niedowierzaniem-cholera Kakarot, jak miał zasnąć po czymś takim. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy zrobił się całkowicie twardy. Odwrócił się tak, że leżeli do siebie plecami, zjechał ręką do swojego członka by uwolnić się od swoich zapędów-Zabije cię za to Kakarot. 


	9. Chapter 9

~ Hansome, Tender, Soft...~

Przez kolejnych kilka dni mało rozmawiali, prawie się unikali, a może to on unikał Goku? Nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć, mało jadł, mało spał, czuł, że z każdym następnym dniem, pragnął go więcej, przed oczami miał tylko jego twarz. "Za to, że przeżyliśmy tutaj już tyle czasu, Kakarot i obyśmy wytrwali do końca"- przypominał sobie swoje słowa, coraz częściej myślał o ucieczce stamtąd, ucieczce przed Goku i swoimi uczuciami, za wiele kojarzyło mu się z tym miejscem. ~... Why do you look right through me thinking "No"...~ Przez ostatnie dni Vegeta zachowywał się dziwnie, nie chciał jeść, zbladł, stracił ochotę na cokolwiek, coraz częściej zastanawiał się czy jest tego powodem, Vegeta nie chciał na niego patrzeć, kiedyś często to robił, a jeżeli czuł do niego coś więcej niż tylko pożądanie? Obserwował go często, nie sądził, że jest aż tak uczuciowy, zawsze wiedział, że ma w sobie coś dobrego, ale czy jest zdolny do prawdziwej miłości? Miłość, sam nie znał do końca znaczenia tego słowa, kochał Gohana jak syna, jednak, czy czuł coś do Chichi, nie nazwałby tego miłością, po tym co przeżył z Vegetą, miał wrażenie, że odkrył coś nowego, nieznane dotąd uczucie, którego zawsze mu brakowało, zawsze był najsilniejszy, wszyscy na niego liczyli, lecz pytanie brzmiało na kogo mógł liczyć on? ~...I can't deny my feelings, growing strong...~ -Vegeta!- siedział na skale, patrząc w dal na piękny widok, który podziwiali jakiś czas temu jeżdżąc konno. -Szukałem cię wszędzie...-nie odwrócił się. -Dlaczego mnie unikasz?-nadal cisza. -Pomyślałem...-próbował dalej Goku. -Dawno nie walczyliśmy, choć, to nam dobrze zrobi...nie możemy tak ciągle od siebie uciekać. -Słuchasz mnie?-stanął przed nim, zmuszając go by na niego spojrzał. -Nie mam ochoty Kakarot. -Na nic nie masz ochoty, wstawaj-wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, Vegeta spojrzał na niego, po czym złapał go niechętnie. Goku uśmiechnął się lekko, zakładając dwa palce na czole. Znaleźli się na pustkowiu, znajdowały się tam tylko skały i kilka pagórków, często tam ćwiczyli. Wiatr targał ich włos, Goku puścił jego rękę. -Więc...pokaż na co cię stać Vegeta-Goku przyjął postawę do walki. Vegeta patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po chwili zrobił to samo co jego przeciwnik. Wiedział, że musi zrobić pierwszy krok, ruszył w stronę księcia, wymierzając mu cios w brzuch. Vegeta szybko zrobił unik skutecznie tego unikając. Goku nie dawał za wygraną stosując kolejne techniki, po krótkim czasie, starszy Sajan doszedł do siebie, atakując swojego rywala. ~...I try to keep believing, dreaming on...~ Zmęczenie, adrenalina, tego było mu trzeba by, na chwilę oderwać się od uporczywych myśli. Z czasem jednak i to zaczęło kojarzyć mu się z jednym. Pot, jęki, głośne oddechy wydawane przez Goku, przypominały mu inną sytuację, chciał mnieć go jeszcze raz, w tej samej uległej pozycji, czuć jego oddech, ciepło, chciał by krzyczał jego imię i błagał o więcej. ~... And every time I see you, I crave more...~ Jego ciosy stawały się coraz silniejsze, szybsze, Goku stracił orientację, gdy Vegeta mocnym uderzeniem , przytwierdził go do jednej ze skał. Goku patrzał na niego w lekkim szoku, jego twarz była kilka centymetrów od twarzy Vegety, jego nadgarstki przygwożdżone przez ręce księcia. ~...I wanna pull you closer, closer...~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Vegeta czuł jego oddech na twarzy, pot spływał mu po skroni, jego wielkie oczy patrzyły wprost na niego, czy widział w nich lęk? Nie chciał by Goku się go bał, chciał by pragnął go tak jak on pragnie go, potrzebował go tak jak on... -Kakarot...-powiedział delikatnie, prawie szeptem, uwolnił jego nadgarstek, przejeżdżając ręką po jego włosach, odsuwając je z jego twarzy. -Nie bój się...-znów ten delikatny dotyk na jego twarzy, sprawił, iż Goku trochę się rozluźnił. Nie obchodziło go w tym momencie, że jest żonaty, byli tylko oni dwoje, chciał by go pocałował, głaskał tak jak do tej pory. Vegeta zbliżył się do niego, obdarzając go gorącym pocałunkiem, czuł jak ciarki przechodzą go po całym ciele, trafiając jak zwykle w to samo miejsce. Druga ręka opuściła jego nadgarstek, schodząc do jego talii, w czasie gdy druga, spoczywała na jego podbródku, pomagając w pocałunku. Zszedł do szyi Goku, stymulując jego zmysły, ręce wchodziły pod jego koszulę, masując jego piersi, chciał widzieć i dotykać go całego. Szybko ściągnął jego górną część przez głowę odrywając się na chwilę od pocałunków. Pozostawiając Goku w samych spodniach, schodził coraz niżej do jego sutków, co wywołało słodkie dźwięki z jego ust, jego palce wplecione były we włosy Vegety, przemierzającego jego ciało. Jego język doszedł do pasa młodszego Sajana, liżąc dalej w okolicy podbrzusza, gdy jego ręce sprawnie rozwiązały pas Goku, który był jedynym miejscem zaczepieniem jego luźnych spodni. Vegeta oderwał się od niego na chwilę przemierzając wzrokiem jego całe ciało, którego sam grecki bóg, mógłby mu pozazdrościć. Goku pociągnął go do siebie z powrotem, książę uśmiechnął się tylko po czym zdjął ostatnią część jego ubrania, zostawiając go kompletnie nagiego. Nie spodziewał się, że Goku jest aż tak podekscytowany. Z satysfakcją zbliżył się do jego członka, liżąc go delikatnie, czuł jak ciarki przechodzą przez ciało Goku, który nie potrafił utrzymać jęków za każdym dotykiem jego języka. Wziął go do ust starając się powstrzymać niepohamowane ruchy jego bioder. Brał go coraz głębiej delektując się jego wrzaskami. Trzymał go za biodra poruszając się tam i z powrotem, coraz mocniej i szybciej. Aż w końcu Goku musiał się poddać. Wstał, przytrzymując jego wiotkie ciało od upadku. Młodszy Sajan spoczął głową na jego ramieniu, rękami trzymając za jego strój, tak by utrzymać stabilność. -Powiedz, Kakarot...czy twoja ksantypa, sprawiła kiedyś, że czułeś się tak jak teraz?- szeptał mu do ucha. Całując znowu jego kark, zszedł ręką do jego członka , masując go delikatnie, tak, że ponownie zesztywniał. Goku zapodał mu kolejne porcje jęków, które tylko pobudzały go bardziej. Drugą ręką zjechał do jego pośladków, zatrzymując się po drodze na wyrostku ogonowym, które stanowiło najczulsze miejsce w całym ciele, dotknął go, sprawiając, iż głowa Goku wychyliła się do tyłu, a jego ciało podskoczyło gwałtownie, następnie dotarł do jego otworu, wsuwając powoli jeden z jego palców do środka, Goku oddychał głoś ąc dobrze przygotować swojego partnera, dołączył drugi palec. Przesuwał je w tył i w przód. -Aah..Vegeta...wystarczy-oznajmił młodszy Sajan, ściągając jego spodnie. Vegeta pomógł mu szybko, nie mogąc dłużej czekać, wszedł w niego. -Aaah!-odrzucił głowę do tyłu łapiąc Vegetę za włosy. -Tak, Kakarot...moje...imię-mówił pomiędzy pchnięciami. -Vegeta! Uwielbiał jego krzyki, jego ręce zaciśnięte na jego głowie i ten wyraz twarzy. Nogi Goku osuwały się ze skały, na której wciąż się znajdowali. Złapał za uda i założył je na swoją talię utrzymując go w powietrzu. Złapał rękami za jego pośladki, tak by nie zranić ich o skałę, przy każdym posunięciu. Kilka ostatnich silnych ruchów jego bioder, sprawiły, iż oboje wykrzyczęli swoje imiona. Vegeta resztką sił przeniósł ich spowrotem na ziemię, gdzie padli oddychając głęboko. Goku zwinął się wtulając się w pierś Vegety, ten objął go rękoma, całując w czoło. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ciarki przeszły jego nagie ciało, pod wpływem podmuchu wiatru. Otworzył oczy, znajdowali się w tym samym miejscu, w którym zasnęli, niebo zaszło ciemnymi chmurami, wiatr wiał coraz mocniej, zapowiadając burzę. Goku spojrzał na niego, jego ręce wciąż go oplatały. -Vegeta, wstawaj, zbiera się na burzę. Powiedział to w chwili kiedy na nos Vegety spadła kropla deszczu, otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się wokoło. -Choćmy-wstał ubierając spodnie, Goku wciągnął szybko swoją koszulę i strój. Słyszeli grzmoty w oddali. -Idź już! Ja zajrzę do owiec, są wypuszczone-wzbił się w powietrze młodzszy Sajan. -Kakarot!-był już daleko. Vegeta postanowił go posłuchać i wrócić do namiotu, zanim zostanie porwany przez wiatr. Siedział w namiocie czekając na Goku, długo go nie było, na dworze słychać było piski wiatru, grzmoty piorunów i krople deszczu odbijające się od namiotu. Gdzie on się do diabła podziewa!?-pytał sam siebie, chciał już wstać i pójść go szukać, kiedy zobaczył postać oświetloną tylko blaskiem grzmotów, weszła do środka, trzymając coś na rękach. -Nareszcie, myślałem, że zgubiłeś się w lesie, co tam masz? Goku trzymał wtuloną w niego młodą owieczkę, trzęsącą się z zimna. -Wystraszyła się grzmotu i uciekła od reszty, długo ją goniłem, ale udało się. Może zostać na noc? Goku zrobił słodkie oczy. -Kakarot, nie możemy jej tu trzymać. -Nie chce jej odnosić, inne mogły by uciec, to tylko jedna noc, patrz jak się trzęsie-przytulił ją bardziej. Vegeta przewrócił oczami-Jedna noc nie stanowi różnicy, ale ma być cicho. Goku przytaknął i usiadł na łóżku koło Vegety, ociekał wodą. -Mógłbyś się wytrzeć- rzucił mu ręcznik. Ten złapał go i wręczył mu owieczkę. -Kaka..-nie zdążył dokończyć, kiedy siedziała mu na kolanach. Goku zdjął koszulę i spodnie, poczym prędko wytarł ręcznikiem włosy, zostawiając je jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane niż zazwyczaj. Wziął ją z powrotem,wchodząc pod kołdrę, otulił ją dokładnie. Vegeta patrzał na niego, zastanawiał się jak ktoś tak silny może przejmować się czymś tak słabym, zawsze był opiekuńczy i dobry w stosunku do wszystkich stworzeń, może to sprawiało, że był taki wyjątkowy. -Nazwijmy ją jakoś-głaskał ją po główce, co najwyraźniej bardzo jej się podobało, zwinęła się w kulkę koło Goku. -To owca Kakarot, po co ją nazywać? -Ona jest wyjątkowa-ciągnął dalej-może Dolly, tak nazywała się pierwsza sklonowana owca. -Skąd to wiesz? -Wiesz, że Chichi wpaja Gohanowi wiele rzeczy, trudno nie usłyszeć niektórych z nich, a więc Dolly, mała Dolly, podoba ci się?-rozmawiał z owcą? z owcą! Nieważne, wszystkiego mógł się po nim spodziewać, ciągle go czymś zaskakiwał. Położył się koło niego i "Dolly". Patrząc na nich przez chwilę, po czym powoli zamknął oczy, pogrążony w głębokim śnie. To był dziwny dzień. Słyszał śpiew ptaków, burza już odeszła, otworzył oczy i usiadł rozciągając się. Spojrzał na śpiącego koło niego Goku, wyglądał tak niewinnie, prawie jak anioł przez padające na niego promienie słońca i główką owieczki spoczywającą koło niego na poduszce, oboje wtuleni w siebie, niecodzienny widok, szkoda, że nie miał kamery. Uśmiechnął się w ich kierunku i wyszedł cicho nie chcąc budzić śpiącej "pary". 


	12. Chapter 12

Goku wyszedł z namiotu, obudził go zapach pieczonego mięsa, nadal trzymał małą na rękach. -Czas ją odnieść do swoich-powiedział Vegeta wstając od ogniska. Spojrzał na niego potem na owieczkę i przytaknął. Doszli do zagrody, Vegeta otworzył ją, po czym weszli do środka. -Puść ją, czas na nią. Opuścił ją na ziemię, mała pobiegła do reszty, witając swoich krewnych. -Choć, za nim śniadanie nam się spali-Vegeta pogonił go. -Tak, umieram z głodu-podążył śladami Vegety, oglądając się za siebie po raz ostatni. Zbliżał się wieczór, kiedy brzuch Goku oznajmił mu głośno o jego potrzebach. -Vegeta może wybierzemy się na polowanie? Nigdy tego razem nie robiliśmy-zaproponował. -Hn, w porządku-podniósł się z ziemi leniwie. Dotarli do lasu, czuli każdą energię, dostrzegali każdy nawet najmniejszy ruch, ich wszystkie zmysły były teraz wyostrzone. Uwielbiali tropić i ścigać swoją ofiarę, choć nie trwało to zbyt długo. Szybko na ich drodze leżały dwa duże dziki. -Łatwo poszło, prawda Vegeta, Vegeta?-rozejrzał się wokoło, nigdzie nie było jego śladu, próbował wyczuć jego energię, ale widocznie się ukrywał. Czyżby postanowił urządzić sobie polowanie? Na niego? Goku uśmiechnął się do siebie na tą myśl, czuł adrenalinę i pierwotny instynkt. Vegeta nie kazał mu długo czekać, pojawił się za jego plecami, zanim ten zdążył się odwrócić, przygniótł go do najbliższego drzewa. Goku czuł jego oddech na karku . -Szukałeś mnie?- dreszcze przeszły przez jego ciało, głos Vegety brzmiał nie naturalnie, słyszał w nim dzikość i pożądanie. Język przejechał po jego uchu, wiedział czego chciał książę. -Vegeta, nie wiem czy dam radę po wczorajszym, ledwo siedzę-Vegeta wciągał jego zapach, nie słuchając jego uwag. -Słuchasz mnie?-Przygwoździł go do pnia jeszcze mocniej, liżąc jego kark. Goku odczuwał na plecach jego ciepło i twardy narząd ocierający się o jego spodnie. -Vege...ahh!-ręka przemierzała jego krocze, kiedy druga przytrzymywała go w miejscu. -Dalej będziesz się wyrywał?-masował go jeszcze mocniej, jęki Goku mówiły mu wszystko. Uwolnił go na chwilę by rozwiązać jego pas, szybko zdjął z niego spodnie, swoje miał już na wysokości kolan, którymi chwilę później rozszerzył nogi Goku. Nie czekając długo wszedł w niego, mocnym pchnięciem, posyłając swojego partnera na drzewo. Ręce Vegety spoczywały na pniu dla lepszej równowagi. Za każdym pchnięciem wchodził coraz głębiej i szybciej. -Vegeta!-Goku krzyczał jego imię, kiedy ten trafiał w to samo miejsce, wiedział, że już długo nie wytrzyma. Uwielbiał brać go od tyłu, uderzać w jego miękkie pośladki, słyszeć stłumione dźwięki wychodzące z jego gardła. Ponownie zszedł ręką do jego członka, nie wiedział, że jest aż tak twardy. Wziął go do ręki, ruszając zgodnie z pchnięciami. -Aaah...Vegeta!-jego ręce zaciskały się na korze stojącego przed nim drzewa. -Dalej Kakarot...dojdź dla mnie-ponownie lizał jego ucho. Na te słowa nie wytrzymał chwili dłużej, wydając z siebie krzyk, jego mięśnie zaciskały się na Vegecie, który właśnie na to czekał, uwielbiał ten moment. Pchnął po raz ostatni kiedy przed jego oczami zrobiło się czarno. Trzymał go jeszcze w tej pozycji, zanim wyszedł, wywołując jego delikatny jęk. Goku zszedł powoli na kolana, ciągle trzymając się drzewa, głowa spoczęła na pniu, próbował złapać oddech. Pierwszy raz robili to w ten sposób, tak żywiołowo i gwałtownie, Vegeta musiał być bardzo spragniony. Książę podciągnął spodnie i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją patrząc na klęczącego przed nim młodszego Sajana. Goku pozbierał się powoli, pierwszy raz czuł takie zaspokojenie i jednocześnie ból, syknął tylko wstając do pionu i zakładając spodnie z powrotem. 


	13. Chapter 13

Po kolacji, umyli się w pobliskim jeziorze. Zapadła noc kiedy siedzieli w namiocie przygotowując się do snu. Goku usiadł na łóżku jak na kolcach, po czym szybko odwrócił się na bok, masując ręką po bolącej części ciała. Vegetę rozbawił ten widok. -Mógłbyś być bardziej delikatny? Będę miał od tego siniaki-Goku nie przestał masować bolącego miejsca. Vegeta zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. -To nie moja wina, że wydajesz z siebie takie dźwięki, myślisz, że łatwo jest się przy tym kontrolować? Goku zaczerwienił się tylko, aż tak głośno krzyczał? Książę przybliżył się do niego całując go delikatnie w usta. -Chodźmy spać-zdmuchnął lampę naftową, która była jedynym oświetleniem namiotu, prócz padającego księżyca. Przytulił się do niego, oplatając go rękami, Goku patrzał na niego wtulając się w jego kark. Było mu dobrze, chciał żeby było tak już zawsze, nie chciał wracać do domu, do szarej rzeczywistości. Nikt nie pokazał mu nigdy tyle uczucia, ciepła, nurtowało go tylko jedno pytanie. -Vegeta?-szepnął. -Hm?-nie otworzył oczu. -Czy...robisz to wszystko tylko dla tego, że ci się podobam? Dla zaspokojenia? Vegeta otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego. -Kakarot, gdybym robił to tylko dla zaspokojenia, wziął bym cię od razu, nie licząc się z twoim zdaniem, nie sądzisz? -Więc dlaczego, czemu teraz? -Sam nie wiem...od momentu kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że ..jesteś wyjątkowy, inny niż pozostali..byłem zaślepiony, nienawidziłem cię, bo zawsze byłeś przede mną. Uratowałeś mnie, dałeś mi drugą szansę chociaż wiedziałeś jaki jestem. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? -Może wiedziałem, że jesteś inny-głaskał go po policzku. Vegeta był naprawdę wspaniały, wiedział, że tylko sprawiał wrażenie oschłego i szorstkiego, jego oczy wpatrywały się w niego, był prawdziwym, godnym księciem Sajan. Tym razem przyszła kolej na Goku by go pocałować. Nie musiał już się tłumaczyć wiedział, że nie łączy ich tylko sex, to było coś więcej, od tamtej chwili nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Vegety. Minęło kilka dni, powoli zbliżał się koniec ich "służby". Vegeta usiadł koło niego, patrzeli na pasące się w pobliżu owce. -Będzie, mi tego brakować, Vegeta. -Owiec? -Wiesz o czym mówię-Goku spojrzał na niego. -Nie żegnamy się na zawsze, Kakarot.- Zwrócili głowy z powrotem na stado. Wstał nowy dzień, z pewnego powodu był on wyjątkowy. Goku wstał wcześniej niż zwykle, ostatni raz wypuścił owce, ostatni raz nakarmił konie. Obchodził wszystkie miejsca, w których byli, każde wzbudzało inne emocje, wspomnienia. Widział siebie i Vegetę siedzącego nad brzegiem jeziora, jadących przez las, walczących na pobliskim wzgórzu, siedzących przy ognisku. Za niedługo to wszystko miało się skończyć, dlaczego wszystko co dobre, tak szybko dobiega końca? 


	14. Chapter 14

Płomienie ognia wzbijały się w bezwietrzną noc. Siedział przy ogniu, piekąc jak zwykle swoją zdobycz. -Trzeba to oblać-Vegeta, usiadł koło niego, podając znajomą butelkę-To ostatnia noc. Stukneli się na zdrowie, Goku pił dużymi łykami, skrzywił się nieco wypijając prawie 2/3 butelki. Książę patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. -Nie wyglądasz na szczęśliwego. -A powinienem? -wziął kolejny łyk. -To "zielona noc" jak wy to nazywacie, chyba powinna być najlepsza ze wszystkich-odłożył butelkę-Chodź. Złapał go za rękę. Weszli do namiotu. Vegeta zasłonił mu oczy, odkrywając gdy byli w środku. Ich łóżko stało na środku, okryte czerwonymi płatkami, wokoło mnóstwo świeczek, które nadawały ciepła, miłego zapachu i atmosfery. Goku otworzył usta. -Vegeta...kiedy-przerwał czując, jego język na swoim karku. -Ciii Kakarot, to nasza ostatnia noc tutaj, musi być wyjątkowa, prawda? Goku odwrócił się, zaskakując Vegetę pocałunkiem. -Masz racje-rzucił go na łóżko, siadając na nim okrakiem, całując go ponownie. Vegeta był w lekkim szoku, pierwszy raz był pod nim, postanowił dać mu krótką chwilę triumfu. Goku całował go po karku-gdzie się tego nauczył? Jego ręka schodziła do krocza Vegety, pobudzając go jeszcze bardziej-jakby nie był wystarczająco podniecony. Goku zaczął rozpinać jego rozporek, to mu wystarczyło, rzucił młodszego Sajana na plecy, całując go głęboko. Ręce rozpinały jego pas, odsłaniając jego smukłe biodra. Goku w tym czasie robił to samo z jego spodniami, nie odrywając się od pocałunku. Książę rozszerzył jego nogi, przyjmując odpowiednią pozycję, pchnął powili do środka. -Aah..-Goku objął go mocno. Odczekał chwilę, po czym zaczął wchodzić tam i z powrotem, powolnym tempem, co najwyraźniej nie odpowiadało jego partnerowi, który narzucił szybsze, poruszając biodrami szybciej. Vegeta ledwo trzymał się na rękach. -Kakarot...chcesz mnie zabić?-zaciskał zęby by powstrzymać się od jęków. Goku uśmiechnął się tylko, zarzucając nogi na jego talię, pchając jeszcze mocniej, chciał usłyszeć krzyk księcia, co najwyraźniej mu się udało. -Jak... chcesz...-Vegeta dodał z uśmiechem, pchał teraz szybko i głęboko, wywołując jęki młodszego Sajana. Podniósł ich do pozycji siedzącej, nogi Goku nadal wokół jego talii. Vegeta złapał za jego pośladki, posyłając go z całych sił w górę i w dół, jego jęki wchodziły mu prosto do ucha, pchał jeszcze mocniej dochodząc do punktu kulminacyjnego, posyłając ich z powrotem na łóżko. Po chwili udało im się złapać oddech. Vegeta próbował już zasypiać, gdy Goku przerwał cisze. -Dziękuję za wszystko Vegeta. -Polecam się na przyszłość.-Goku uśmiechnął się tylko wtulając się w niego. Wsiedli w pociąg powrotny, nie był on już tak zatłoczony jak uprzednio. Goku oparł głowę o okno, oglądając oddalające się z dużą prędkością drzewa i pagórki. Tory wydawały przyjemny stukot. Czuł jak jego powieki robią się coraz cięższe. -Wstawaj, już dojeżdżamy- Vegeta klepał go po ramieniu. Goku przetarł oczy, ukazały mu się znajome okolice. Chwilę później stali już na swojej stacji. Nie spodziewali się, że ktoś będzie na nich czekał. -Tato!-Gohan wpadł mu w ramiona, Goku objął go mocno. Bulma i Chichi podeszły z trochę większym dystansem. -Witamy z powrotem, przytuliła łagodnie Vegetę potem Goku, szeptając mu do ucha-Nie wierzę, że wytrzymaliście ze sobą tyle czasu. -Myślałem, że będzie gorzej-uśmiechnął się, przytulając przyjaciółkę. Vegeta spojrzał na niego słysząc jego słowa- Co więcej, postanowiliśmy, że za rok znów pojedziemy. Oczy wszystkich skierowały się na Vegetę ze zdziwienia. -A więc, cieszę się, że w końcu zrozumieliście jaki jest cel pracy i jakie wynikają z tego korzyści-z dumą odrzekła Chichi. -Istotnie-Vegeta spojrzał na Goku z uśmiechem puszczając mu oczko. Goku czuł, że robi się czerwony, na szczęście nikt tego nie zauważył. -Będziemy już lecieć, mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia, do zobaczenia kochani-Bulma pomachała na pożegnanie. -Kakarot, widzimy się jutro na treningu-Vegeta podążył śladem niebieskowłosej. Goku tylko kiwnął głową. Wszyscy udali się do swoich domów. 


	15. Epilog

Stali na niewielkim wzniesieniu, ich oczy obserwowały znajomy krajobraz. Długo czekali na tą chwilę, znów mogli być razem. Byli jak ogień i woda, lecz pomimo tego nikt ich lepiej nie rozumiał jak oni sami. Być może dlatego ich tajemnica pozostała zamknięta w tej dolinie, do której zawsze mogli powracać. To była ich własna nirvana. Miejsce zapomnienia, spełnienia, wyzwolenia.. 


End file.
